The present invention relates to a frame connecting member which serves to connect a longitudinal frame of a kite with its lateral frame.
An object of the present invention is to provide a frame connecting member of a kite which is placed at the center thereof to connect a longitudinal frame of the kite with a lateral frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a frame connecting member of a kite which makes it possible for the lateral frames to tilt in the wind direction in accordance with the force of the wind so that the kite's ascending power is increased while utilizing the wind's acting force efficiently.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a frame connecting member of a kite which also serves as a mounting part of kite strings, enabling the kite to be flown, connected with other kites.